Desideratum
by Vikinga
Summary: Los años van pasando,y, al ver algo relacionado con nuestro pasado, nuestros corazones nos reclaman nuestros errores. Pero el tiempo siempre da una segunda oportunidad... SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a quien tenga el suficiente dinero para comprar los derechos, obviamente, yo no estoy en aquella lista

**Advertencias:** NO CONTIENE SPOILERS, así que puedes leer con calma sin importar si ya has leido el 5° libro. Esto es un slash, o yaoi o **relación chico/chico**. Si esto te afecta de alguna forma NO LEAS. Advertido esto, sigue leyendo...

*********

Nombre: **_Desideratum_**

Autor: **_Angélica Weixelbraun Liebermann _**(alias Vikinga)

Beta: **_Aglaé _**(alias Tugui- oh)

Caraterísticas: _One shot, **slash**_

Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía en ese momento, pues el cielo sufría junto con el chico su desesperación. Resistió el impulso de gritarle que lo amaba tanto como antes, como siempre, gritarle que no se fuera... pero la voz de su conciencia acalló su amargura diciéndole que era tarde y que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sus destinos habían quedado sellados aquel lejano día en que sus pieles, como polos opuestos, se habían unido en una explosión de energía que perduró mientras el sueño se mantenía vivo.

Antes de entender sus sentimientos habían vivido sus vidas en forma paralela, en diferentes dimensiones, rodeados de amigos y problemas propios de la edad. Pero, como todas las cosas, aquel día a día rompió su monotonía. Algo había comenzado a suceder... sus vidas se enlazaron de una forma tan definitiva, que más adelante, momentos antes de la muerte de uno de ellos, recordaría esos días como los mejores de su vida, de una felicidad tan grande, que sólo podrían ser comparados con la dicha de haber sido padre. Pero la felicidad no es eterna...

El momento en que esa llama comenzó a arder en sus corazones es relativo. Pudo ser cuando, con desprecio, cruzaron sus miradas, casi desafiándose. O quizá durante las clases que compartían, cuando notaron que su odio se transformaba en un amor hambriento, posesivo, que pequeños roces eran grandes torturas que atormentaban sus existencias, dejándoles con el sabor amargo de saber que más no obtendrían.

No se podría decir que uno de los dos tomó la iniciativa, pues las mariposas en el estómago al estar cerca uno del otro en el día y los sueños húmedos durante las noches, eran cosas que les sucedían a ambos. Y cosas así no pueden terminar en nada...

Una tarde soleada, escondidos en los límites del bosque, renunciaron a sus identidades y a su proveniencia, olvidaron lo que significaban sus apellidos, y se fundieron como el oro y la plata en un beso que encendería sus corazones más allá de la muerte. Se juraron amor como toda pareja que sueña con un mañana para ambos, dejándo en claro la devoción por aquel sentimiento. Lo fueron alimentando de pequeños detalles que habría asegurado su supervivencia por toda la eternidad, pero hubo cosas que se les escaparon de las manos, pues el destino les deparaba otro final, un final que no podrían eludir.

Lucius era mortífago: cargaba con ese estigma desde su nacimiento, y su fidelidad a su Señor, le hizo poner en una balanza su amor por James- algo sublime pero sin esperanzas-, y su devoción por Voldemort- algo que había marcado con fuego su futuro-. Habría sido capaz de renunciar a todo por una pizca de esperanza a su romance con el chico, pero el tiempo fue más fuerte... Al estallar la guerra y al ver que lo suyo no tenía salida, renunciaron a la posibilidad de salvar su amor, yéndose a lo seguro, formando cada uno sus familias, dándole un rumbo a su vida que no les permitiría cruzarse como antes.

Durante su último encuentro entregaron sus almas y, al despedirse, sintieron que una parte de sí mismos era una flor que marchitaba, despedazándose lentamente, mientras las almas de ambos suplicaban no alejarse. Pero era inútil. Nadie escuchacha sus quedas súplicas que se llevaba el viento. Ninguno pudo levantar la mirada al decir adiós, pues el peso de sus lágrimas les hacía mantener la mirada fija en el ayer.

Con la muerte de James, Lucius terminó de hundirse en las tinieblas, en las tinieblas que él había elegido como morada, alimentándolas año a año. Su existencia había perdido el sentido, transformándolo en un hombre sombrío, su alma encerrada en la prisión que había construido, con una careta fría que mostraba al mundo. Pero, bajo todo esto, su rostro juvenil se mantenía viviendo y muriendo una y otra vez con el recuerdo de la remota felicidad; sintiéndose un cobarde, porque hubiera preferido morir a su lado, amándose como cada día, y no solo, en una larga agonía.

Cuando supo que su hijo sería compañero del hijo de James, se limitó a sonreír... una sonrisa vacía, pues su corazón volvía a revivir el pasado, echándole en cara la excusa de vida que ahora tenía. Pero no fue lo único que sintió en aquel momento... En su corazón, las llamas que una vez habían existido, volvían a avivarse. La vida les había concedido una nueva oportunidad. Y, mirando por la ventana de su despacho en el Ministerio, Lucius Malfoy volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado, sin temor de encontrar la imagen de James una vez más- como siempre- en el firmamento.

_Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar_

al ver que nuestro amor se aleja

Frente a frente bajemos la mirada,

pues ya no queda nada de que hablar 


End file.
